


Lo statista, il professore ed il gatto

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Boris is a saint, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Valery thinks too much, adopting a cat
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: Il seguito diIl gatto e la luna piena, dove c'è un gatto, stavolta vero, Valery pensa troppo, e Boris è un santo.
Relationships: Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Kudos: 5





	Lo statista, il professore ed il gatto

“Valery alzati, è mattina.”

Boris lo scosse gentilmente per la spalla e osservò l’uomo emergere lentamente e svogliatamente dal sonno.

Valery sbuffò, socchiuse gli occhi miopi e biascicò qualcosa di incomprensibile, stiracchiandosi.

“Cosa hai detto?” domandò Boris con un sorriso divertito sulle labbra.

“Ancora cinque minuti, ti prego,” lo implorò Valery, tirandosi la coperta sopra la testa.

Boris avrebbe dovuto rimproverarlo per la sua pigrizia, ma segretamente adorava osservare Valery al mattino, assonnato e quasi letargico. C’era effettivamente qualcosa di felino in lui. Non le sue movenze, no di certo, Valery in forma umana era impacciato tanto quanto lo era stato da gatto: urtava contro le sedie, faceva cadere a terra penne e libri, rompeva una quantità sorprendente di stoviglie e bicchieri.

Ma quando si addormentava raggomitolato su una poltrona, o sul divano con la testa appoggiata sulle ginocchia di Boris, somigliava davvero a un grosso gatto. E, a differenza di Boris, che aveva un sonno molto leggero, dormiva come un sasso in qualunque circostanza.

A riprova di ciò, Valery cercò davvero di riaddormentarsi, nonostante il sole già alto e i rumori del traffico giù in strada, così Boris ridacchiò e scostò di nuovo la coperta: per quanto Valery fosse adorabile, dovevano davvero alzarsi.

“Non sei davvero una persona mattiniera.”

“Lo ero, prima che qualcuno iniziasse a tenermi sveglio tutta la notte,” mormorò Valery sbadigliando.

“Eri tu quello curioso riguardo alla mia energia.”

“Hai ampiamente soddisfatto ogni mia curiosità.”

“E quindi? Vuoi che smettiamo?” domandò Boris, facendo scorrere una mano lungo la sua schiena.

“Non ho detto questo,” protestò Valery, poi mugolò quando la mano di Boris gli strizzò una natica. “Hai una insana fascinazione per il mio culo.”

“Non è colpa mia se è così perfetto.”

Boris continuava imperterrito a toccarlo, perciò Valery si decise ad alzarsi, perché se fosse rimasto a letto, la situazione sarebbe degenerata rapidamente, e in effetti era già tardi.

Cercò i suoi vestiti sparsi sul pavimento e li posizionò strategicamente davanti all’inguine intanto che andava in bagno: Boris non aveva problemi a girare nudo per casa, ma lui non aveva la stessa disinvoltura.

“Sei irragionevole, Valerka,” sospirò Boris, “ti vedo nudo ogni volta che siamo a letto e, se proprio vogliamo puntualizzare, ti ho visto nudo anche quando eri un gatto.”

“Non è la stessa cosa,” borbottò Valery in risposta, “e comunque da gatto avevo il pelo, non ero proprio nudo.”

Boris ridacchiò adagio, ma non insistette oltre e lo lasciò andare a lavarsi.

“Preparo la colazione nel frattempo.”

“Quando parti per Minsk?” domandò Boris, mentre sciacquava le tazze del tè.

“Nel primo pomeriggio,” rispose Valery, controllando di non aver dimenticato nulla: ultimamente si fermava spesso a casa di Boris e la sua distrazione gli ha già fatto scordare lì la sua agenda e anche le tesi di alcuni studenti.

“E quando torni?”

“Di preciso non lo so,” borbottò Valery, cercando ansiosamente il cappotto con gli occhi, “mi hanno chiamato per una consulenza, forse tre o quattro giorni. Boris, non è che per caso hai visto..?”

“È in camera da letto, appeso nell’armadio.”

“Oh, grazie.”

Recuperato il cappotto, Valery era pronto ad andare, ma in un istante si ritrovò avvolto nell’abbraccio dello statista e si abbandonò contro il suo corpo, chiudendo gli occhi.

Valery non era mai stato un grande amante del contatto fisico, ma con Boris era diverso: le sue braccia forti erano benvenute attorno a lui, avrebbe potuto trascorrere ore abbracciato a lui (l’aveva fatto), e quando era stato un gatto, lo avevano fatto sentire protetto e al sicuro.

“Fai buon viaggio,” disse Boris.

“Grazie.”

“E cerca di non far arrabbiare nessuna strega,” scherzò lo statista.

“Cielo, no!” rispose Valery, rabbrividendo al ricordo di quanto gli era accaduto. 

Aveva già la mano sulla maniglia, e solo all’ultimo si alzò in punta di piedi per salutare Boris con un breve bacio sulle labbra.

“Allora ciao,” borbottò un po’ impacciato, e uscì.

“A presto, Valera.”

Una volta in strada, si diede dello stupido per il suo imbarazzo, ma quella relazione era iniziata in modo così assurdo e inaspettato che ancora non sapeva bene come comportarsi.

Era un territorio inesplorato per lui, un uomo certamente non espansivo, che si trovava a suo agio tra calcoli e formule matematiche, in un mondo governato dalla scienza e dalla logica. Invece, nel giro di pochi mesi aveva scoperto che streghe, magia e maledizioni erano reali, nientemeno, e proprio grazie a una strega adesso stava insieme a Boris.

Quale fosse la vera natura della loro relazione, poi, era un altro punto di domanda nella testa di Valery.

C’era una importante componente fisica, ovviamente, qualcosa che non si aspettava di certo alla sua età: aveva cinquant’anni e aveva smesso di pensare a se stesso come qualcuno di desiderabile, né si aspettava di incontrare un uomo che lo apprezzasse così tanto… e così spesso. Era instancabile.

Valery, in piedi in fondo al vagone della metropolitana, sprofondò il viso dietro la sciarpa e lanciò occhiate nervose attorno a sé, temendo che qualcuno potesse leggere i suoi pensieri.

Fino a qualche tempo prima si sarebbe definito irragionevole, ma l’incontro con la strega che lo aveva maledetto, aveva cambiato il suo punto di vista: se la magia era reale, con molta probabilità esistevano anche persone che leggevano la mente degli altri.

Quell’uomo col cappotto marrono vicino alle porte, ad esempio, non lo stava guardando con eccessiva insistenza? Stava guardando nella sua mente mentre Valery pensava a Boris?

La metropolitana raggiunse la stazione successiva, le porte si aprirono e l’uomo scese, senza badare ulteriormente a Valery.

Il professore si tolse gli occhiali e si stropicciò gli occhi con un sospiro: stava diventando paranoico.

Durante il viaggio in treno verso Minsk, tuttavia, continuava a pensare al suo rapporto con Boris.

Per lui era stato sorprendentemente facile, quasi naturale aprirsi a Boris e imparare ad apprezzare la sua compagnia, ma lo statista cosa voleva? (a parte rivendicare il possesso del suo fondoschiena e far rivivere a Valery una seconda giovinezza tra le lenzuola)

Sembrava contento di cucinare per lui o trascorrere la sera sul divano a chiacchierare o criticare i programmi tv, ma non avevano mai parlato di loro due, della loro relazione.

Boris era uscito da poco da un divorzio faticoso, e Valery aveva percepito chiaramente la sua solitudine quando era un gatto: quindi forse Boris si era affezionato a lui solo per quel motivo.

Rimuginò su queste preoccupazioni per tutto il viaggio, sospirando così di frequente che una vecchietta si sentì in dovere di chiedergli se stesse male, così lo scienziato proseguì il viaggio non solo con i suoi pensieri molesti, ma anche con una buona dose di imbarazzo.

La consulenza che gli avevano chiesto fu meno impegnativa del previsto, così Valery poté tornare a casa con un giorno di anticipo.

Decise che era una buona occasione per fare una sorpresa a Boris, che non lo aspettava di ritorno a Mosca così presto.

Mentre camminava a passo spedito verso il palazzo dove lo statista lavorava, lo vide seduto su una panchina del parco lì vicino. Leggeva il giornale e addentava di tanto in tanto un panino, tranquillo e rilassato. Era una bella giornata di sole, quindi aveva appoggiato il cappotto sullo schienale e disteso le lunghe leve davanti a sé.

Non aveva ancora visto Valery, così il professore pensò di arrivargli alle spalle e coprirgli gli occhi con le mani.

Mosse un paio di passi silenziosi, quando un gatto bianco e grigio emerse da sotto una siepe non lontana da dove sedeva Boris e si guardò intorno cautamente.

Anche Boris vide il gatto e ripiegò il giornale, attendendo con interesse la mossa successiva della bestiola.

Il gatto si grattò il collo con la zampa posteriore, sbadigliò, poi annusò l’aria, percependo l’odore del ripieno del panino di Boris.

Boris ridacchiò, staccò un pezzettino di tonno e lo gettò a terra; il gatto vi si avventò sopra senza complimenti e lo divorò in un istante, poi tornò a guardarlo speranzoso.

Boris si intenerì e gettò a terra qualche altro pezzetto di tonno, poi allungò la mano per vedere se il gatto si avvicinava e si faceva accarezzare, ma all’ultimo parve esitare, come colpito da un pensiero.

Probabilmente lo stesso pensiero che stava attraversando la mente di Valery: era veramente un gatto, o un umano trasformato come lui?

E se Boris si affezionava a lui e poi lo sostituiva?

Valery arretrò ma, impacciato com’era, urtò un cestino dei rifiuti, che si rovesciò a terra.

Spaventato dal rumore, il gatto scappò via, mentre Boris si voltò per capire cosa fosse successo.

“Valery? Cosa ci fai qui?”

“Io… uh… sono tornato prima e... volevo farti una sorpresa.”

“Ci sei riuscito,” ridacchiò Boris. Lo abbracciò brevemente, poi si chinò per raccogliere le cartacce che erano uscite dal cestino.

In quel momento, Valery pensò che lo amava davvero, senza una ragione particolare, ma il pensiero, invece di farlo felice, acuì le sue paranoie.

“Quel gatto…” esordì.

“Ah, sì… è una situazione un po’ strana,” ammise Boris, raddrizzandosi e pulendosi le mani in un fazzoletto.

“Ti ho rovinato per sempre il piacere di accarezzare un gatto, vero?” sospirò Valery, “Adesso, ogni volta che ne vedi uno, non puoi fare a meno di pensare che forse non è un vero gatto, ma un umano trasformato da una maledizione.”

Boris inarcò un sopracciglio, colpito dal tono cupo delle parole dello scienziato.

“Nulla di così drammatico. Sì, il pensiero mi ha sfiorato e ho ricordato quello che è successo a te, ma sono quasi certo che quello sia un gatto… anzi una gatta vera.”

“Come fai a dirlo?”

“Perché si comporta come un gatto vero,” disse Boris, tornando alla panchina per recuperare il cappotto e il giornale.

“Cosa vuol dire? Anche io lo facevo.”

“No,” Boris scosse la testa, ridendo di gusto, “tu eri tutto tranne che un gatto normale. Ecco perché adesso so distinguerli.”

Valery sbuffò, ma non se la prese troppo.

“Vieni da me stasera?”

Valery scosse la testa: “Non lo so, devo passare all’Istituto e vedere come se la sono cavata in mia assenza.”

“Ho capito: lavorerai sino a notte fonda.”

“Probabilmente sì. Ti chiamo domani.”

Boris gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla e tornò in ufficio.

Purtroppo uno dei colleghi di Valery si era ammalato e il professore dovette sostituirlo in un esperimento urgente, così nei giorni seguenti non ebbe alcuna occasione di fermarsi a dormire a casa di Boris.

Quando il collega rientrò all’Istituto, per farsi perdonare regalò a Valery una bottiglia di Riesling, e il suo primo pensiero fu di condividerla con Boris.

Poiché lo statista sembrava amare le sorprese, non lo chiamò, ma si presentò a casa sua poco prima dell’ora di cena.

“Valery! Non ti aspettavo.”

“Ecco, un collega mi ha regalato una bottiglia di vino bianco e ho pensato…”

Non poté completare la frase, perché Boris lo trascinò in casa, lo bloccò contro la porta e lo baciò.

Valery sorrise: aveva visto giusto, Boris amava le sorprese.

“Mi sei mancato,” proclamò Boris, baciandolo lungo il collo, “ancora un giorno e sarei venuto a rapirti a casa.”

Valery gli appoggiò una mano sul petto, “Mi sei mancato anche tu e…”

Un miagolio deciso lo interruppe; scioccato, Valery lasciò cadere la bottiglia di vino, che si sarebbe infranta a terra, non fosse stato per i riflessi pronti di Boris, che la afferrò al volo.

“Valery, fai più attenzione!”

Ma lo scienziato non udì il rimprovero di Boris, troppo concentrato sul gatto bianco e grigio sul tappeto del salotto.

Era lo stesso gatto del parco.

“Il gatto…”

“La gatta,” lo corresse Boris, e confermò: “ieri ero al parco e ho sorpreso dei ragazzini idioti che le avevano legato dei barattoli vuoti alla coda, così sono intervenuto. Non mi fidavo a lasciarla nel parco, avevo paura che la prendessero di nuovo di mira, così l’ho portata a casa. Devo dire però che è stata molto meno collaborativa di te quando l’ho presa in braccio.”

Boris sollevò la manica della camicia, mostrando dei brutti graffi.

“È feroce!”

“No, era solo spaventata. Oggi è molto più calma.”

“Quindi pensi di tenerla?”

“Sì, le ho già dato un nome: si chiama Sophie,” rispose Boris con naturalezza, poi andò in cucina per appoggiare la bottiglia e iniziare a cucinare, e il gatto lo seguì come un’ombra.

“Va bene se cucino del pesce?” domandò, “Così Sophie può avere la testa.”

Valery annuì distrattamente, ma non riusciva a distogliere gli occhi dal gatto: osservava con attenzione ogni sua mossa, cercando di capire se fosse veramente un animale perché, lo ammetteva tranquillamente, non era convinto che lo fosse.

Sophie.

Una donna.

Boris era stato sposato con una donna, amava le donne, era chiaro quale fosse la sua preferenza.

E stava già viziando quel gatto con del pesce fresco.

Gli occhi verdi di Sophie lo guardarono.

Dunque sarebbe stata lei a scalzarlo dal cuore e dalla vita di Boris?

“Valera, cosa fai lì impalato? E perché hai ancora il cappotto?”

“Scu… scusa…” borbottò lui, e andò a lasciarlo sull’appendiabiti in corridoio.

Durante la cena, vinta la timidezza iniziale, Sophie si strusciò sulle caviglie di Valery, ma il professore non si chinò ad accarezzarla, perché era così che si comportavano i rivali in amore: facevano finta di esserti amico e se ti abbracciavano, era solo per cercare il posto migliore dove pugnalarti nella schiena.

Ciò non gli impedì di sentirsi un po’ in colpa, quando Sophie si allontanò dal tavolo con aria delusa.

Valery cercò di godersi la serata con Boris, ma ormai il pensiero che Sophie fosse una donna che gli avrebbe rubato Boris si era radicato nella sua mente, e non se ne andò nemmeno quando Boris lo bloccò contro il frigorifero e lo baciò, facendogli sentire esattamente quanto gli era mancato.

Valery socchiuse gli occhi e vide che la gatta era salita sul tavolo: faceva finta di annusare in cerca di residui di cibo, ma in realtà lo stava osservando, Valery ne era certo.

_ “Tutto qui quello che sai fare?” _ stava pensando Sophie,  _ “Io saprei fare di meglio. Saprò fare di meglio con lui, quando la maledizione svanirà.” _

Boris lo sospinse con impazienza verso la camera da letto, gli sfilò gli occhiali e lo fece sdraiare sul letto, ma ancora Valery non si rilassava: non poteva vederla, ma era sicuro che la gatta li avesse seguiti e fosse lì da qualche parte a giudicare e deridere la sua performance.

Boris lo accarezzò da sopra i pantaloni, trovandolo stranamente flaccido, allora si sollevò su un gomito, guardandolo seriamente.

“Mi vuoi dire che cos’hai? È tutta la sera che sei strano.”

“È il gatto!” sbottò Valery.

“La gatta,” Boris lo corresse di nuovo, poi si passò una mano sul viso, “Ti ho già detto che sono sicuro che sia un gatto vero.”

Valery si tirò a sedere e gesticolò animatamente, “Be’, forse sono io a non esserne sicuro, forse sono io che non riesco più a vedere un gatto con gli stessi occhi!” Fece un respiro profondo e abbassò la testa, perché non aveva il coraggio di guardare in faccia Boris per quello che stava per dire, “Forse sono insicuro e continuo a domandarmi cosa accadrebbe se scoprissimo che in realtà Sophie è una donna… insomma, tu cosa farai? E noi..? Lo so che non abbiamo mai parlato di un noi, però...”

Boris restò sdraiato ancora un po’ a riflettere sulle parole di Valery, poi si sedette anche lui.

“È a questo che hai pensato tutta la sera?”

“A dire il vero ci penso da diversi giorni.”

“Capisco.”

“Se non vuoi parlarne adesso, o non vuoi parlarne affatto, va bene,” Valery si strinse nelle spalle: non era vero, non gli andava bene, ma non era giusto mettere Boris all’angolo all’improvviso, pretendendo risposte da lui.

“Oh no, se non chiariamo adesso, chissà cos’altro ti andrai a immaginare.”

Boris chiamò il gatto che, al contrario di quanto credeva Valery, non era lì in camera con loro per giudicarlo.

Sophie si affacciò sulla porta, guardandoli incuriosita, e Boris passò due dita sotto al mento di Valery per fargli sollevare il viso, poi parlò alla gatta.

“Mi dispiace Sophie, sei arrivata tardi: sono già preso,” affermò Boris, e poi baciò Valery con dolcezza.

“Parli sul serio?” sussurrò il professore, appoggiandogli le dita su una guancia.

“Sono mortalmente serio,” rispose Boris, facendolo sdraiare di nuovo, “e mortalmente impegnato. Possiamo goderci il resto della serata ora?”

Valery gli passò le braccia attorno alle spalle.

“Sì, certo.”

La mattina seguente, Valery si svegliò per primo.

Andò in cucina per bere un bicchiere d’acqua e Sophie lo salutò con un miagolio.

Boris aveva preparato per lei una cesta imbottita con un vecchio maglione, ma il gatto aveva preferito una scatola di cartone, di cui aveva mangiucchiato i bordi, sputandone pezzetti per tutta la cucina.

Boris non ne sarebbe stato contento.

“Sei un gatto per davvero,” disse Valery, e finalmente le regalò un sorriso.

Sophie gli si fece incontro, miagolando disperata come se non mangiasse da mesi, così il professore prese gli ultimi avanzi di pesce dal frigorifero, le riempì la ciotola e la lasciò mangiare in pace, poi, quando finì, si inginocchiò per accarezzarla sulla testa.

“Scusa per come mi sono comportato ieri sera, tu sei una gattina adorabile e io sono uno stupido, ma a mia difesa posso dire che spesso le persone innamorate fanno cose stupide.”

Mentre stava grattando Sophie dietro le orecchie, arrivò Boris, che si inginocchiò dietro di lui e lo baciò sul collo.

“Vedo che voi due avete fatto pace.”

“Sì.”

“Allora, abbiamo un gatto?”

Ancora una volta Valery pensò che lo ama davvero tanto.

“Sì, abbiamo un gatto,” mormorò, e si voltò per baciarlo sulle labbra.


End file.
